


...And Out Come The Wolves

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, punk!klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been involved in the New York punk scene as long as he can remember. He regularly goes to concerts and works at his dad's record store, as well as many other activities that his dad is blissfully unaware of. One day, up and coming punk musician Blaine Anderson walks into his store, and changes Kurt's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Out Come The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, new URL, it's gonna be a good year guys :) Hope you like this Punk!Klaine AU. It's WIP and I'll be updating hopefully once a week. It's my first MC so go easy on me please, haha! Anyways, on with the fic! CROSSPOSTED ON TUMBLR

The shop was slow today. Not many people wanted to stop by in a tiny record and music instrument store when two blocks down CBGB’s was supposed to have the hottest punk band from New Jersey playing later that night. Luckily, it was only about thirty minutes until Kurt’s shift was over, which gave him just enough time to close the shop, change out of his bland uniform and meet up with his friends over at CBGB’s. He may hate the fact that the band is taking away paying customers, but he can’t resist a good punk band.

Kurt paced around the store for a few minutes, perusing the shelves to find a good record. By the end of his walk, he had picked up two LPs, unsure of which one to play over the store’s PA system. While he loved this particular Dead Kennedy’s record, he hadn’t listened to the other LP in a while. He hesitantly set the Dead Kennedy’s record pack, and strode back to his counter at the front of the store. 

Just as he was lowering the needle onto the Rancid record, the bell connected to the door rang, alerting him to a new customer. He jumped slightly, not expecting anyone this close to closing.

“Hey, welcome to Hummel’s Records and Instruments. Let me know if I can help you out with anything,” he said mechanically, before leaning back in his seat and toying with his lip piercing. He never really paid much attention to the customers unless they needed something. The shop only had a few regulars, and he was sure this person wasn’t one of them.

“Hey, man. Where do you keep your cables? I’ve got a gig in like an hour, and there are no fucking cables that aren’t busted in our gear case,” the man said.

“They’re in the back; I’ll show you,” Kurt said, dusting off his hands. He stroked a hand through his messily dyed hair and pushed himself off his seat. While he was coming around to the front of the counter, he stole a glance at the man he was helping out. 

Fuck. He was beautiful. His hair was lightly curled, and had streaks of electric blue scattered throughout. His eyebrow was pierced, along with his nose, and both of his ears. His neck sported a scorpion tattoo, and he had cuffs and bracelets decorating his arms. 

"See something you like," the gorgeous man smirked, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. 

"Umm, n-no. Uh, what kind of cable are you looking for? Do you need something to plug into a PA, or is this just for some amps?" Kurt stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks. God. When was the last time a boy made him feel like this? It was normally just a string of one-night stands that served to make him feel good for a couple hours, but made him feel shitty the next day.

"Mic cables. Too bad you don’t see anything you like," he said pressing closer. His scent gently wafted into Kurt’s nose and consumed him. It made him dizzy, something he wasn’t used to. "How about you close shop early and we have a little fun?" the man proposed, his eyes burning into Kurt’s.

"I don’t even know your name," Kurt protested, but still leaning closer into the other boy’s body. His body shivered as he felt a pair of lips press next to his ear.

"Blaine," he whispered, gently licking the shell of Kurt’s ear. "Now go close up shop. I wanna fuck you over that desk." Kurt tensed up slightly, a shock of pleasure quivering through his body. It felt like he was physically unable to say no, so he nodded. 

He sprinted to the front of the store and was about to turn the sign over to closed when he saw his friends approaching. Seeing them reminded him that it was, in fact, closing time, and that there was no way he could have sex with that gorgeous, attractive, mysterious stranger back there, no matter how much he wanted to. He leaned his head on the glass door to help cool himself down a little bit before he headed back. He locked the door, and then turned around.

“So, babe, are you ready for me to rock your world?” Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrow. He looked so adorable... and so handsome. What was he going to do again? Whatever it was could surely wait until after this hookup. Wait. Fuck. He can’t hook up. Friends. Right.

“S-Sorry, I can’t... I’d appreciate if you’d pick out your cable, pay me, and then leave,” Kurt said resolutely. He felt a drop of sweat drip down his temple towards his chin. Did it get hotter in here? 

“I don’t need a cable, babe. Just saw your sweet ass walking around out here and thought I’d drop in. Just needed an excuse. See you around Sweetcheeks,” Blaine said with a wink, before heading towards the door. On his way out he quickly pinched Kurt’s ass, before sprinting out the door.

“Fuck, he was hot,” Kurt murmured, before he shook his head, and grabbed the clipboard sitting on the shelf to do inventory. He slowly crawled through the store, taking note of what albums he needed to reorder. He sighed when he checked the instruments and saw that a Shecter needed to be restrung. It was probably those damn kids who never stopped listening to heavy metal.

By the time he made it to the cables in the back, he sighed. He hadn’t sold any since Blaine ran off in the middle of the sale. Regardless, he decided to double check that everything was there. 

No. That couldn’t be right. No, no, no, this isn’t happening. His dad was going to kill him. The damn bastard took off with two of his most expensive cables. All because Kurt got distracted by his devilishly good looks. 

Sighing, Kurt looked at the price tag for the cables that were lifted. He wasn’t about to have his dad get mad at him for not paying attention during his shift. He closed his eyes, sure of the fact he was going to be cringing at the price. He slowly opened one eye, and immediately closed it while groaning. 

“Fifty fucking dollars? I’m not going to have any money for drinks tonight,” he sighed. He’d just have to hope he turned the charm on enough for someone to buy him drinks. After this evening, he needed to be hammered.

This evening was turning out to be such a fucking trainwreck.  
 


End file.
